The present application claims priority under 35 USC 119 of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-016387 filed on Jan. 24, 2001, the entire contents thereof are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pressure sensor fitting structure used for an air pressure detection device for vehicle wheel which detects the air pressure of a tire and enables the driver to recognize the air pressure of the tire even during running of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
An air pressure sensor fitting structure for use in an air pressure detection device for vehicle wheel, is known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-44726, xe2x80x9cTire Air Pressure Alarm Device.xe2x80x9d
According to FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-44726, a tire air pressure alarm device is disclosed in which a valve stem 10 (symbols used in the publication are used here) is fitted to a wheel rim 1, a case 2 is disposed at a lower portion of the valve stem 10, and a transmission unit 7 which includes a pressure detecting portion 3, a signal processing circuit 4 and an electric cell 5 is contained in the case 2.
However, in the tire air pressure alarm device mentioned above, the transmission unit 7 including the pressure detecting portion 3 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cair pressure sensorxe2x80x9d), the signal processing circuit 4 and the electric cell 5 is contained in the case 2, so that many portions project from the lower portion of the valve stem 10, leading to damage to the dynamic balance of the tire.
In addition, although the structure is suitable for mounting on a tubeless tire, the structure is unsuitable for mounting on a tubed tire. Namely, in order to use the above tire air pressure alarm device for a tubed tire, the air pressure sensor must be fitted to the tire tube. However, the air pressure sensor cannot be fitted directly to the tire tube.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air pressure sensor fitting structure for a vehicle wheel which can be mounted also on a tubed tire.
In order to attain the above object, an air pressure sensor fitting structure is provided for a vehicle wheel for fitting an air pressure sensor for detecting the air pressure of a tube to a vehicle wheel comprising the tube provided with a pipe-shaped air valve. A tire covering the tube is provided in the condition where the tube is fitted along a rim of a wheel and the air valve penetrates through the rim. A through-hole penetrating through a pipe of the air pressure valve is provided at a portion of the air pressure valve projecting from the rim, and the air pressure sensor is fitted to the air pressure valve so as to cover the through-hole.
To detect the tire pressure and make it possible to know the tire pressure even during operation of the vehicle provides effective driving information. Thus, an air pressure sensor for detecting the air pressure of a tube is fitted to a vehicle wheel including a tube provided with a pipe-shaped air valve and a tire covering the tube in the condition where the tube is fitted along a rim of a wheel and the air valve penetrates through the rim. A through-hole penetrating through a pipe of the air pressure valve is provided at a portion of the air pressure valve projecting from the rim, and the air pressure sensor is fitted to the air pressure valve so as to cover the through-hole.
For example, in the case of a tubeless tire, the air pressure sensor can be fitted directly to the rim of the tire or the like. However, in the case of a tubed tire, the air pressure sensor cannot be fitted directly to the tube. In view of this, a through-hole penetrating through a pipe of the air pressure valve is provided at a portion of the air pressure valve projected from the rim, and the air pressure sensor is fitted to the air pressure valve so as to cover the through-hole, whereby the air pressure sensor can be fitted to the tubeless tire and to the tubed tire while using the same structure.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.